Cool Pikachu, Riolu, Mega Lucario
Special Guest:Mega Lucario Cool Pikachu: Hey yo Jim man Why don't ya You don't you kick some of that You know, you know how you do it man It's a trip people don't even believe were together right now (wow) But tell your story, man You know the one I like Say it for me (Ride, ride, ride) Sonic: Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) Into this house we're born (Into this house we're born) Into this world we're thrown (Into this world we're thrown) Like a dog without a bone (Like a dog without a bone) An actor out on loan(An actor out alone) Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) Riolu: There's a killer on the road (Killer, Murder) His brain is squirmin' like a toad Take a long holiday (holidays, holidays) Let your children play (play) If ya give this man a ride Sweet family will die (Die) Killer on the road, yeah (Killer, Murder) Mega Lucario: Goin' off of this roll off of that with the Lizard king Bumpin' in the back (wow) how bout that (yeah) Driftin', Liftin', Swiftin', coastin', Testaroastin' But the wheels won't stop 200 (errrr) on the highway fresh Up off the block he's a rider, na he's a killer dresses in all black But his hat says Stella (Stella) Pedal to the metal I gotta go hard Drive by and say hello hey Fredwreck you my mello now let me Hear what I sound like acapella (shhh) wow ride dip swish now Bring it back just like this like a dog with out his bone unlike A G with out his chrome it's hard to imagine the homey dog in a Jag and he's checkin' for the checkered flag comin' in first never In last cause my car to fast (zoom, zoom) I neva eva run out of Gas cause I just to clean I do it upper class so fasten your seat Belts it's so hot it will even make heat melt (woo, woo) so get a bowl And roll and ride slip through the slip and slide Sonic: Like a dog without a bone An actor out on loan Riders on the storm There's a killer on the road His brain is squirmin' like a toad Take a long holiday Let your children play If ya give this man a ride Sweet family will die Killer on the road, yeah Cool Pikachu: Need for speed I'm trying to take the lead hold on little homey Before you run into the trees (watch out, watch out) I've seen things that I would have never saw before hey yo Jim let'em in, let'em in open up My back tire smokin' (errrr) the whole street and now the police wanna Flash there lights and chase the Dogg all night (woof) but I won't pull over Nor give up, 'cause I just don't give a (What, What, What) Yeah from the side boy where we was born and raised straight up to ride Boy (west side) continuously, (continuously) we get to it expeditiously Keep the light on east side on Cool Pikachu, Mega Lucario and The Doors And yeah we bout to ride on Riolu: Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Into this house we're born Into this world we're thrown (were thrown) Like a dog without a bone An actor out on loan Riders on the storm Riders on the storm 4x Sonic: And let's ride! (end of song) Thanks for the special guest! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpSz69Z2cYo Category:Song Category:Songs WITH Special Guests